


Me + You = <3

by citrussunscreen



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	Me + You = <3

**Title:** Me + You = <3  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Yunho, Junsu  
**Pairing:** Yunho/Junsu   
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** AU  
**Length:** ~770 **  
Prompt:** cheesy, romantic (pickup)lines searched up on google.  
**A/N:** For blueplue_hotaru, I hope this can give you a smile. =D

The first time they met, it was a sunny afternoon in a busy street.

Junsu, holding his many bags of grocery sighed tiredly as the heat got to him. He really didn’t want to lug the whole week’s worth of grocery home by himself.

Suddenly, Junsu’s legs finally gave out and he tripped over his own feet and collided into one of the people making their way down the busy street. He groaned when he saw his groceries scatter from the plastic bags.

“Are you alright?” a kind voice asks Junsu.

Looking up, Junsu sees the man he had collided into, he wants to apologise but his mouth spoke before his brain as he immediately blurted out the words, “Do you have band-aids on you?”

The man gave him a quizzical look as he stuck out a hand, wanting to help Junsu up.

Junsu took the hand shyly as his cheeks reddened in embarrassment, groceries forgotten, “I scraped my knees falling for you.”

Laughing, the man pulled Junsu up easily, “my name is Yunho, what’s yours?”

“Junsu”

“Junsu”, Yunho states, a dazzling smile still gracing his handsome features, “you’ve blinded me with your adorable beauty, I need your number and address for insurance purposes.”

The second time they met, Yunho had bought a bouquet of a dozen red roses and presented it to Junsu.

“It’s for you”, Yunho smiles charmingly, handing the bouquet to the slightly shorter man.

“Oh, thank-you”, Junsu whispers, taking the red roses into his hand, but then, something suddenly catches his eyes, “oh? This one is a fake?” Junsu points to the rose in the centre of the bouquet.

Nodding, Yunho grasps one of Junsu’s hands before looking into the other’s eyes, “so that I can love you until the last rose in the bouquet dies.”

Blinking innocently, Junsu smiles before he looks away, blushing a crimson redder than the Red Ocean.

The third time they met, Yunho knocked on Junsu’s door with empty hands.

“Oh!” Junsu looks pleasantly surprised, “do come in Yunho-ah”

Smiling, Yunho takes off his shoes and enters Junsu’s house. He had only taken a few steps in when he grabs Junsu’s arms and pulls the younger man towards himself, making sure Junsu was facing him, “I just wanted to ask you how do you feel every time you look into the mirror?”

Junsu looks at Yunho with puzzlement, not quite understanding what the other wanted to say.

“Every time you look into the mirror you’re looking at the most beautiful person in the world…” Yunho watches as Junsu blushes again, this time covering his burning cheeks with his hands.

The fourth time they met was at a small coffee show down the road.

“You know”, Junsu starts, his fingers holding onto his cup of hot chocolate, “I was looking at the stars yesterday, and for every star I could see, I matched it with a reason in which you give me the chance to smile…” he looks up and smiles bashfully at Yunho, “and I concluded that there weren’t enough stars in the sky for all the reasons.”

Laughing heartily, Yunho places his hands over Junsu’s hands and smiles gleefully, “the sweetness of the hot chocolate can’t even be compared to you”

The fifth time they met was similar to the first time they met.

Yunho had caught Junsu just in time to prevent the man with the slimmer body from falling.

“If I weren’t paying attention”, Yunho tells Junsu, holding the other closer than necessary, “I’d have though an angel had fallen from the heavens.”

“I’m sorry that you were mistaken”, Junsu chuckles quietly at Yunho’s words.

Returning the smile, Yunho caresses Junsu’s cheek, “that’s right, ‘cause you only ever need to fall for me”

The next time they met, Yunho declares confidently to Junsu that he was the one that was mistaken.

“What do you mean I was wrong?” Junsu asks, wanting to know.

Tugging Junsu closer to himself, Yunho whispers into Junsu’s voice smoothly, “I told an angel to keep watch over you, but the angel came back to tell me that it wasn’t possible, and when I asked why, I was told that angels can’t look over angels”

Junsu blinks before he realises that Yunho was persisting on calling him an angel.

“Yunho-ah, we need to stop with these cliché and cheesy romantic lines”, Junsu pouts cutely, “they’re hurting my head”

“Awww~” Yunho teases Junsu by poking the other’s cheeks before he leans in to peck softly on awaiting lips, “shall I replace the pain in your head with something else?” And Yunho lightly squeezes Junsu’s buttocks without shame.

 


End file.
